Dahlia Delancey
Character Biography Dr. Delancey is a small woman for whom the medical profession seems as natural a choice as breathing, at least on the surface. She has had her turmoils, and trials, but has come out on the side of service to others. She is a capable leader and a very competent physician. LCDR Delancey has held positions both as a science officer and physician and served as commanding officer of a Nova Class Starship in her career. She has also spent a time assigned with a Starfleet Disaster Response Team, trained for conditions which are very inhospitable and even adversarial in order to provide aid and comfort to those harmed by disasters both natural and caused. The Doctor served in the Klingon War, the defense of Vulcan against the Romulan Tal Shiar, the SFDR for both Borg and Undine attacks, and the Iconian War. Family History The Delancey family was among of the longest known inhabitants of the Vega colony. Having roots in the nomadic tribe of Romani gypsies, it was said that the clan had finally found their true homeland. Having settled in the 22nd century in the Vega colony, but keeping close ties with earth, they were proud to have sent sons and daughters to serve in the Federation and Starfleet. Immediate Family * Mother (Deceased): Gail Nancine MD * Father (Deceased): Robert W. Delancey Ph.D. Temporal Mechanics Pre-Starfleet Schooling Ft. Joe Smith Academy, Vega IX * Primary Education - GPA 4.0 * Premed AP Education - GPA 4.0 * JROTC - Starfleet - AP Credits to Academy University of Pennsylvania, Perelman Medical School * Transferred with the intention to Premed, with transcripts lost was given Placement testing. Placed with acceptable knowledge to advance to the medical program. * Sept/2408 - Admitted to Year 1 (4 year Degree Program, MD) ** Declared Specialty, Virology * Jan/2413 - Graduated Magna Cum Laude in Scientia Experimentali ** Note: graduation delayed by placement of final year in a laboratory setting. * Post Graduate Studies; Ph.D. Microbiology Starfleet Academy Class of 2412 * Physical Training and Testing requirements verified SFA San Francisco * Majority of Academic classes granted as transfer credits. * Academy Classes mostly attended via Holopresence while serving aboard the USS Hestia. * May/2412 Medical Doctorate granted by Starfleet Medical, UPENN pending. Assignments USS Hestia (Oct/2411 - Jul/2412) * LT jg Delancey served as a Medical Officer and Viral Research fellow. UFP Central Hospital Complex, Altair IV (Sep/2412 - Nov/2412) * LT jg Delancey served as a Medical Officer and Viral Research fellow. Tazi Research Station (Nov/2412 - Feb/2413) * LT jg Delancey served as a Viral Research fellow. USS Faraday (Nov/2413 - Nov/2418) * Nov/2413 - Science Officer/Medical Officer * Nov/2413 - Mission: Donia86190 - Donia System -Classified- Science Advisor Dr. Ella Sundei * May/2414 - Promotion to Senior Lieutenant Delancey upon completion of command training, and confirmed as a bridge officer aboard the USS Faraday. * Dec/2414 - Advanced to Chief Science Officer and Second Officer. -Note: Dr. Sundei, Civilian, still in charge of sciences for the Mission. * Jun/2416 - Mission: Deep Space Survey, Zenas Expanse planetary systems * Aug/2416 - Advanced to Executive Officer upon the unexpected death of Captain Connery. * Dec/2416 - Field Promotion to Lieutenant Commander. * May/2417 - Emergency Recall, Defense of Vulcan, Combat action * Jun/2417 - Officially 'Acting Captian'; clean up after Combat Action: Vulcan * Jul/2417 - Mission: Colonial Survey; Delta Volanis Cluster -Locating and assisting the establishment of colonies for Refugees of War. * Nov/2418 - LCDR Delancey stands relieved of command, USS Faraday NCC-73570; turning over command authority to Commander ST'val of Vulcan by order of Starfleet Command. * Nov/2417 - Reduced to Executive Officer, pending replacement once reaching Earth. Space Dock One Medical Center (Dec/2418 - Jan/2419) * Medical Officer Jupiter Station Research Facility (Jan/2419 - Dec/2419) * Chief Medical Officer Jupiter Station * Feb/2419 Accepted additional training assignment with SFDR * Mar/2419 SFDR Field Training with TFO. * Apr/2419 SFDR Deployment - Classified - Citation for Bravery * May/2419 SFDR Deployment - Mol Rihan - SAR/Field Hospital Operations - Long-term USS Haven (Dec/2419 - Aug/2420) * Medical Officer / Director of Triage Space Dock One Medical Center (Aug/2420 - Jul/2422) * Assistant Chief of Internal Medicine USS Pilgrim (Jul/2422 -Present) * Chief Medical Officer Criminal Record Stardate 83196 (2-10-2409) Dahlia Delancey was arrested by Philadelphia PD; Public Drunken Disorderly Conduct. A Class C Misdemeanor; pledge guilty and performed 30 days community service for damages. OOC Information Dahlia Delancey Character Sheet Category:Characters Category:Lieutenant Commanders